


abiding

by definitelynotmaria



Series: Beyond Over [2]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: Artist Elinor Dashwood, Concert pianist Mara, Good Lucy Steele, I apologize to Jane Austen for this, Male-Female Friendship, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Relationship, So here we are, Sort Of, i hate how Jane Austen interpretations villainize women who were only very subtle antagonists, we love Elinor in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotmaria/pseuds/definitelynotmaria
Summary: Ward has never been good at complicated things, like talking to Elinor Dashwood or understanding her art.
Relationships: Elinor Dashwood/Edward Ferrars, Marianne Dashwood/John Willoughby
Series: Beyond Over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765597





	abiding

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the idea. This isn't Sense & Sensibility, it's really just Sense. I was kinda mad that Marianne got approximately 1 page at the very end to tell the rest of her story so I split them up!! Plus, it totally makes sense with the timeline I have going, so...

**_~the songs~_ **

_18 by exes_

_supercut by lorde_

_with fire by exes_

_golden by harry styles_

_from eden by hozier_

_cain by exes_

_400 lux by lorde_

_sunlight by hozier_

_meet me in the hallway by harry styles_

_slow grenade by ellie goulding and lauv_

_why did it have to be me by abba_

**_~the poems~_ **

_and later... by jen bryant_

_what if a much of a which of a wind by e. e. cummings_

_battery park in winter by chase berggrun_

_object permanence by nicole sealey_

_entirely by louis macneice_

**_~the art~_ **

_nocturne in black and gold - the falling rocket, 1875, by james abbott mcneill whistler_

_memory, the heart, 1937, by frida kahlo_

_the witching hour, 1977, andrew wyeth_

_getting straight, 1975, larry poons_

_wraith, 2018, domenico psion_


End file.
